¿Despedida?
by Fabs7
Summary: ¿Esta será la verdadera despedida de dos mejores amigos que se perdieron entre las sábanas?


¿Despedida?

Capítulo 1

Estaba harta de tener que soportar tus constantes cambios de humor, de tener que enterarme de tus decisiones por medio de mensajes de texto o breves cartas que sólo enviabas cada mes o cada dos meses, estaba hartándome de ti, por primera vez en todos estos años sentía por ti lo que jamás imagine: un hastío insoportable.

Tenía que deshacerme de ti tal y como lo había planeado hacía meses, desde la última vez que nos vimos, desde ese día que mi determinación flaqueo ante tu mirada y tus buenas intenciones de querer rescatar la amistad que nos unía desde hace años. Ambos sabíamos que eso ya no era posible, que nos habíamos lastimado, que yo te había ofendido y tú me habías herido tan conscientemente que una reconciliación era casi imposible; sin embargo no quisiste que esto terminara, y me arrastraste a rescatar una amistad la cual sólo yo revivía.

Durante ocho meses cada semana te enviaba un mensaje de texto haciéndote saber que la amiga que querías ahí estaba, desafortunadamente la entrega no era recíproca. De que servía intentar reconstruir una confianza si uno de los dos no ponía de su parte, me cansé de esperar, me canse de seguir creyendo en ese ideal que propusiste, pero sobre todo me canse de creer que aún después de todo había esperanza de no solo recuperar nuestra amistad sino de crear algo más que una amistad, de volver a ser los amantes que fuimos hace apenas unos meses. Entendí la magnitud de tu nueva relación cuando por terceros me enteré que te habías comprometido, que por fin habías conocido a la mujer de tu vida, sí, a esa mujer de la que tanto te quejabas meses antes y a la cual engañabas conmigo en tu oficina.

Finalizaba el mes de mayo del año pasado cuando tu oficina se incendió por última vez con nuestros cuerpos entregándose en una explosión de sensualidad, vivimos el momento más erótico de nuestras vidas, ese día te dije que ya no había más, que ahí quedaban los siete años compartidos entre ambos, te pedí distancia por ti y por ella, por la mujer de tu vida. No obstante me pediste que no te dejara, que aún podíamos ser los mejores amigos de antes, mi inalterable determinación en ese momento te dijo que no, que esa era la última vez que nos veíamos, que saldría de tu vida para siempre porque finalmente habías encontrado a la mujer con la que compartías todo lo que compartías conmigo y más, según tus propias palabras. Un par de semanas después estábamos nuevamente platicando, intentando salvar todos esos años de "inocente" amistad, tú pidiéndome que no me alejara y yo cediendo ante esos ojos.

Ahora es marzo y de esa tarde al día de hoy han pasado diez meses, durante todo este tiempo nuestros mensajes han ido de lo "inocente" a lo sensual y sexualmente incitante. Hace apenas un mes me has confirmado tu compromiso y debo confesar que esa noticia no me cayó de sorpresa, lo supe desde hace meses. A pesar de todo lo que ocurre, no sé si es tu soberbia, tu ingenuidad o ambas cosas, las que te han cegado y te han forjado tan débil, tan poco tú; pero te conozco, y sé que en realidad que es tu propia negación y la poca conformidad con ese compromiso lo que te impide enfrentarlo.

Quizás también peco de soberbia, pero te conozco, lo intuyo, y sé que hay un sinfín de cosas que aún no eres capaz de aceptar de mi, de ti, de lo nuestro. Apelo siempre a todos los años de amistad que nos anteceden, sé que a veces eres el hombre más inseguro que pude haber conocido, estoy consciente de que en todos estos años la vida ha transformado nuestras vidas y que la mujer que va de tu mano desde hace un par de años ha cambiado tu vida, sé que has abandonado a tus amigos por ella, que cambiaste muchas de tus necedades por ella, que te has convertido al mismo tiempo en uno de los hombres más inteligentes que conozco y es eso precisamente lo que me mantiene tan cautiva de ti, tan aferrada a ti.

Nunca he negado mis intereses intelectuales, todos lo saben, son mi marca distintiva, y sé que lo que podría odiar de ti es que de un día a otro te hayas convertido en mi oxígeno intelectual, en mi motor de lecturas, en todo lo que hasta el día de hoy me llena. Te convertiste poco a poco de mi mejor amigo y confidente, en mi amante de tiempo completo y en la única persona que llena mis expectativas intelectuales a pesar de lo distanciados que en más de una ocasión hemos estado; ni mi ausencia por cinco años y tus constantes relaciones amorosas pudieron derribar lo que durante los últimos siete años construimos. Quién iba a pensar que los muchachos inexpertos que recién salieron del colegio terminarían encamándose, que los mejores amigos terminarían siendo amantes furtivos. Sí, nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera nosotros mismos.

He de confesar que durante todo este mes me he pasado los días pensando en el "hubiera", en lo que serían nuestras vidas si hubiéramos tomado el reto de llevar nuestra relación a un plano más serio, no puedo evitar pensar que los dos fuimos culpables, que mi distanciamiento pudo ser uno de las razones por las cuales ahora cada quien tiene su camino trazado lejos del otro, tal vez también fue el miedo de ambos, ese estúpido miedo de perdernos como amigos sin intentar ser algo más. Te deje en libertad como tú a mí y nos perdimos en un cielo infinito de posibilidades en donde no pudimos volver a encontrarnos, o es que tal vez nunca nos perdimos, solo nos negamos a vernos uno al lado del otro y nos impresionamos de ver que todo funcionaría a la perfección.

Hace dos días volvimos a discutir, es increíble que después de todo, después de saber que tu vida está trazada aún sigamos discutiendo como antes, como en aquellos días que después de un encarnizado debate intelectual y una posterior pelea por rescatar nuestro honor terminábamos encamados, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos y peleando nuevamente por cualquier cosa. Es curioso que nuestra pelea haya iniciado por un libro y una ofensa inexistente, mi vida ajetreada no me permitió ver más allá y termine desquitándome contigo. Tus disculpas no bastaron y espere un día para poder entender que mi enojo no tenía fundamentos, un mensaje de texto basto para que hiciéramos las paces y que mi amenaza de no verte más se fuera a la basura ¿a quién engaño? Sé que no puedo vivir sin una noticia tuya.

Me has pedido que nos veamos, que platiquemos de nuestros proyectos, de nuestras lecturas, que tengamos una sesión de retroalimentación de conocimientos y sabes que a eso nunca puedo negarme, también sé que no estarás solo cuando te vea, ella estará contigo y yo tendré que tomar la postura de la amiga fiel, la que desde hace un par de meses mantiene una relación con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y se ha olvidado de ti. Esa amiga a la que en tus últimos mensajes no quieres perder aún teniendo a una mujer con la que compartirás tu vida. En un par de horas volveré a verte después de tantos meses y me pregunto cómo será tal reencuentro.

La hora de la cita ha llegado, te veo a lo lejos cuando bajas del coche de tu prometida y te diriges a mí con esa sonrisa que ilumina hasta mi día más nublado, sé que ella te espera en el coche y eso no deja de dolerme. Te acercas, y un reclamo es lo primero que sale de tu boca ¡qué raro! Apenas puedo decirte –¿Qué tal un: Hola?- solo me sonríes y sabes que la cagaste, pero no decimos nada, no podemos ser los amigos de hace años, no frente a ella.

Sin poder evitarlo siento como se quema dentro de mí ese beso y ese abrazo que no pude darte. Apenas pasan unos segundos antes de que nuestro debate inicie, tus ojos brillan lo veo y siento que por fin he vuelto a casa después de tantos meses, que estamos en el momento justo y con la persona adecuada, y lo que pasa alrededor deja de importar porque estoy compartiendo este momento contigo, no con mi antiguo amante sino con mi mejor amigo. Unas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer y poco nos importa porque seguimos en nuestro mundo, notas mi cara de angustia y me dices que no me preocupe que me llevarán a mi destino sea cual sea. Yo me niego a aceptar tal ofrecimiento, no podría ser tan infame y permitir que la mujer a la que tú y yo engañamos en tu oficina sea quien me lleve a mi casa. Insistes y me diriges al auto de ella.

–Hola Marian ¿cómo estás? –saludo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

–Hola, bien muy bien –responde ella con una sonrisa que no logro definir

–Amor vamos a llevar a Herms a su casa –interrumpe Harry con naturalidad y yo no me puedo creer que esté viviendo un momento tan bizarro

–Herms sigue "iluminándonos" con lo que me contabas hace unos momentos, cuéntale a Marian lo que estás leyendo

–Ah, eh bueno no es para tanto Harry, no sé tanto como piensas –balbuceó al sentirme tan expuesta, pero no me niego a hablar de lo que tanto me apasiona y continuo con el debate que minutos antes entablaba con él.

–Mione dile a Marian quienes fueron tus profesores en la Universidad, me dejaste impresionado con eso… –él me insistía con tal entusiasmo que no pude negarme y continué relatando cada uno de los detalles que él me pedía contar; hasta que Marian interrumpió.

–Deberían verse más seguido y platicar con calma de estos temas –un silencio que no pareció notarse se extendió por todo el auto hasta que Harry continúo con nuestro debate.

A un par de cuadras antes de llegar a mi destino me aventuré a cuestionarle a Marian por sus gustos intelectuales y saber si compartía con Harry y conmigo tan peculiar gozo.

–No, me temo que no comparto el mismo gusto –obvió ella y yo insistí ante tal respuesta

–Pero sí es muy divertido –y una respuesta definitiva terminó con mi interrogatorio

–Es divertido y entretenido para quienes les gusta, para mí no tiene relevancia. Esa respuesta me lleno de regocijo, no podía negarlo. Ella jamás sería el complemento de aquel hombre tan apasionado por esos temas que tanto me alborozaban. Y de pronto ella volvió a insistir:

–Por eso les digo que deberían verse más seguido así ambos pueden platicar de todo eso. Un silencio salió de mi boca y de la de él y de pronto supe que estábamos en el umbral de mi edificio. Él y yo bajamos del coche, nos despedimos como los viejos amigos y quedamos de vernos a la semana siguiente para devolvernos un par de libros que nos prestamos.

Sé que será una larga semana, que los días pasarán entre ideas y pensamientos de lo que hubiera, hasta el siguiente viernes que nos volvamos a encontrar…

El fin de semana posterior a tan "peculiar" encuentro fue tranquilo, pocas lecturas; mucho trabajo y días para compartir con los amigos. Luna fue mi víctima y mi principal confidente de ese bizarro episodio, la rubia no tardó en demostrar su sincero regocijo al contarle lo sucedido y en menos de 20 minutos Ginny nos acompañaba para aportar más ideas y agitarme la cabeza de tontas teorías dignas de un conspirador paranoico. El asunto que nos atañía no era para tanto, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de tres mujeres jóvenes ligeramente ebrias y con mucha imaginación? Absolutamente nada, las tres conocíamos a Harry desde que éramos niños, le conocíamos sus más íntimos secretos, aunque debo confesar que en esos de conocerle intimidades yo les llevaba ventaja. Ninguna de mis dos amigas llegó a imaginarse, ni por error, que entre él y yo había más que una amistad fraternal, apenas hacía poco les había enterado de mi secreto, pidiéndoles absoluta discreción y Ginny estuvo a nada de arruinarlo, no es de esas chicas que guarde secretos tan extraordinarios. Ambas suponían, intuían o lo que sea, que mi mejor amigo y yo estábamos perdidamente enamorados uno del otro y que la "chica nueva" no era más que la fan número uno de aquel egocéntrico muchacho. Algo agradecía de ese par, y era que a pesar de todo jamás me juzgaron, ni me criticaron, sí Ron lo hubiera sabido, de inmediato hubiera exigido a Harry una respuesta a algo tan penoso y yo probablemente hubiera muerto de vergüenza o quizás asesinada por "la chica nueva", además claro de ser relegada al rincón del olvido en el círculo de amistades de ambos. Esa tarde con las chicas me hizo replantearme la gama de posible escenarios que podían suscitarse durante el siguiente encuentro con Harry, lo que ellas opinaron me dejo completamente criptica.


End file.
